This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. I have isolated some complex mixes of proteins from an affinity column purification method. I am attempting to run 2D gels but would like to know if your MS-MS setups also includes a liquid chromatography stage so that my protein mixture could be separated before MS analysis.